


thermodynamic equilibrium

by ApatheticRobots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticRobots/pseuds/ApatheticRobots
Summary: The Nemesis gets rather chilly when they fly through colder areas. Unfortunately, Breakdown isn't very good with the cold.Fortunately,he has a partner built like a furnace.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	thermodynamic equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> idk it was chilly out today lmao. unbeta'd.
> 
> dedicated to roddy <3 because we were talking about our own complementary temperatures recently jhshsdjb

One of the benefits of having a frame designed for high speeds was that it made a mech run on the warmer side of things. Given this fact, as well as how much of the crew were speed frames (be they flight or ground-based), the large majority of the mechs stationed on the _Nemesis_ hardly felt it when they entered a colder region and a chill settled over the warship. Which came in handy since thanks to their perpetual shortage of fuel, not much stock was given to trivial comforts, like central heating.

Unfortunately, Breakdown was part of the small minority who very much did feel the chill. With a large frame that heat spread out over more, one not designed to go all that fast, he found himself shivering as the ship made its slow way over the northern curve of the planet.

“Come now,” said Knock Out, seated next to him with his racecar alt that kept him comfortably warm no matter where they ended up, “it’s not _that_ bad.”

Breakdown gave his partner a scowl from where he was curled up on their berth, wrapped in several warming tarps stolen from the medbay’s supplies. The use of multiple tarps was less because he was that cold and more thanks to his sheer size. It wasn’t like he’d taken all of them. The vehicons were smart enough about watching their temperatures that they wouldn’t need any more than the handful he’d left behind. (Hopefully.) 

“It is too that bad,” he muttered. “You’re just too hot to notice.” He reached up and gently whacked Knock Out with the corner of one of the tarps before the other mech had a chance to comment on his unintentional compliment. 

When he pulled the tarp down, Knock Out was pouting, shuffling over so he could lean against Breakdown’s arm where it was wrapped around his knees. “Don’t be like that. It’s hardly my fault, I can’t control the weather.”

It wasn’t. If it was anyone’s fault (besides the planet’s for having such a dramatically changing climate) it was Megatron’s, as he’d been the one to deem the area important enough to spend so much time in. There wasn’t even that much to be found up here, just endless snowstorms and sheets of ice. No energon deposits detected. 

Breakdown just made an incoherent mumbling sound, leaning back against the wall and drawing his numerous blankets further around himself. He offlined his optics and set his head against his legs.

There was the click of a vocalizer, and moments later a tugging at his blankets. He resisted the gesture without even looking up. Knock Out sighed, “oh, don’t whine. Let me in.”

Even the brief time between him drawing the tarps aside and Knock Out getting situated made him shiver, and as soon as he was given the okay he once more cocooned himself, though with the added bonus of having his partner pressed up against him.

Actually, he should have done this before-- Knock Out was like a furnace. His vents were dumping enough hot air into the pocket created by all the blankets to actually stave off the pervasive chill of their uninsulated habsuite. Breakdown made a mildly pleased noise and maneuvered them around so he could situated Knock Out in his lap and wrap himself around the smaller mech to try and absorb as much warmth as he was able.

Knock Out, effectively trapped, just returned the embrace with his arms around Breakdown’s shoulders and legs around his midsection. His laugh was muffled by the combination of blankets and dark blue plating obscuring his face. 

“There we are. Perfect temperature." He could feel the smirk against his plating. "I take it this is alright with you?”

“Shush,” Breakdown muttered. “Less talk, more cuddling.”

“Oh, if you insist.”

Knock Out did stop talking, despite his sarcastic response, and Breakdown tightened his hold just enough that he was able to hear the humming of his partner’s engine clearly. It was a comforting sound, one that he somewhat relied on to lull him into recharge most nights, and he absent-mindedly hummed along at a similar frequency. 

Gentle digits traced over the back of his helm. “I can’t stay here forever,” Knock Out said quietly. “I do have a medbay to run. And I’m sure there’s at least a few vehicons who stayed out in the cold too long that need my attention.”

“Mmph. They can wait.”

“Why, Breakdown, are you actually putting yourself at a higher priority than these dutiful soldiers? These hardworking mechs, slaving away out there while we’re nice and cozy up here?”

That sent an instant rush of guilt through Breakdown’s chassis. “I mean-- uh--”

A quiet laugh, and Breakdown felt a feather-light kiss pressed against his chestplate. “I’m teasing. Of course you’re a higher priority to me than them.” The tarp shifted aside so Knock Out could pull himself up to be at optic level. “But I really do have to get back to work. I’m being pinged that there was a cave-in and we have an injured crew.” He did actually sound guilty about it. “So-- here, I’ll tell you what; next time we’re out, I’ll see if I can’t find something to help keep the hab warm when we end up somewhere colder, hm? A space heater, like the ones I’ve seen in the humans’ advertisements.”

There was a warm feeling in Breakdown’s spark, and not just because of how heated Knock Out’s frame was. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, dear. Anything for you.” He got up on his knees so he could kiss the crest on Breakdown’s helm, then carefully wriggled out of the pile of blankets without disturbing them too much. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done with this emergency. You stay right here.”

“Mm. Not exactly planning on going anywhere.” He tugged the blankets back around himself, pulling one up and over his head. It was chillier without Knock Out there, but enough of the mech’s residual heat had been absorbed by the blankets that it was significantly warmer than before.

Once more buried in his swath of comfortable fabric, he missed Knock Out pausing in the doorway and giving him a fond look before the medic turned and left the room.


End file.
